Various organizations provide their constituents with mobile devices, such as cell phones and tablets, for example. Since the mobile devices belong to the organization, usage of the mobile devices must comply with organizational policies. Further, some constituents might use their own device and toggle between personal use and access to organizational resources, such as email and Intranet sites. Access to the organizational resources must also comply with the organizational policies. Some methods for monitoring data and voice usage of the mobile devices requires installation of activity monitoring software, which has a high cost associated with deployment and management. Another method relates to routing all traffic of the mobile devices to a collection point for analysis. However, the cost for deployment of a collection point is high and each device must be reconfigured to accommodate the routing path, which can increase a latency of the link and negatively impact the user experience.